


Treehouse

by nineofhearts



Series: Collection of Fics [17]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineofhearts/pseuds/nineofhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Kurt/Blaine Reversebang Challenge. I chose prompt 4. (A picture of a treehouse, include: duct tape, apple pie, and broken wrist)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treehouse

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be the last one I post for a while because I've made it through my backlog and I'm trying to focus on getting the epilogue for The Break Up Letters out and I'm working on two longer fics.

On the first day of fall each year, Kurt and Blaine had a tradition. They would sit in their tree house and eat apple pie while just talking about life. This year they had begun reminiscing. It was their senior year of high school and while they were both excited about their plans to get an apartment together in New York the following year, it was bittersweet. This would be their last tree house rendezvous on the first day of fall. In fact, it might be one of their last times spent together there period because Mr. Anderson and Mr. Hummel were thinking about selling the tree house.

"I still remember the month we spent building this," Blaine sighed wistfully, staring up at the peeling duct tape on the walls.

"I'm still mad that dad wouldn't let us paint it. I had some  _beautiful_  colors picked out-"

"The sea foam blue and majestic purple, I remember," Blaine interjected.

"Yes! They would have looked so nice in here. The fancy duct tape we got to decorate with instead was a poor consolation," Kurt said.

Blaine shifted so that he was leaning against the wall next to Kurt. "I'm so glad our dads decided to do something about our demands for a tree house. This is almost exactly how we'd planned it too."

"Except it's not up in a tree."

"Except it's not up in a tree," Blaine agreed.

"Based off the fact that you  _fell off the roof_  and broke your wrist in middle school though, that's probably just as well."

"Someone had to fix the leaks!" Blaine exclaimed. "You kept complaining about your hair getting messed up by all the extra water in the air."

"I'm sorry that water doesn't just roll off my hair like it does your gel," Kurt teased.

"Hey!" Blaine put his arm over his hair defensively. "It becomes a crazy mess otherwise, you  _know_  this."

"I swear Blaine Anderson, one day we're going to find you a way to tame your hair without using an entire tub of gel in a week. Probably when we get to New York because you'll be the one in charge of supplying your own gel."

They were silent for a few moments, Blaine leaning forward to serve himself another piece of pie. "I can't wait until we get there- to New York," he added as Kurt shot him a questioning look. "I'm glad we'll both be there, taking on the next adventure together. Especially considering that the longest we've spent apart since we were five were those two weeks I spent in Europe last summer with my family."

"Those were some  _long_  weeks," Kurt grumbled. "Sure, I had my dad and the shop to keep me busy, but you are seriously never allowed to leave me for that long ever again. Especially if you can't text or call me."

"I'll do my best," Blaine grinned, shuffling over to rest his head on Kurt's shoulder. "Do you think we'll find a place like this in New York? Where we can just be  _us_  without any disruption?"

"We'll have to find a place, because our apartment is probably going to be a war zone of work and bills and homework." Kurt moved to rest his head on top of Blaine's but thought better of it as he glanced down at the gel. "This place has never been all that disruption free though. Whenever Cooper's around he's always butting in, and Finn does too, plus our parents come looking for us in here way too often. In fact, I'm surprised no one has-" Kurt broke off at the knock on the door.

"Boys?" Carole's voice floated through the wood. "I brought you ice cream for your pie," she said, turning the doorknob and stepping inside. She glanced around before her eyes settled on the two of them cuddled up next to each other and smiled.

"What kind of ice cream?" Blaine asked, sitting up excitedly.

"Chocolate chip. I saw it at the store and thought it would go nicely with the pie."

"I'll take a little scoop of it if you don't mind. And Kurt will too, don't let him tell you that ice cream and pie don't belong together. He knows that's a lie." Kurt smacked his arm, and Blaine stuck his tongue out at him teasingly.

"Kurt?" Carole asked, as she held a scoop of ice cream over his plate.

"Alright, fine," Kurt agreed. "Just don't let it touch my pie."

Carole finished with the ice cream and let herself out of the tree house with a wave to the two of them.

"Okay,  _seriously_ ," Kurt let out, once they heard her return to the house. "What has been up with them lately. Ever since… I don't know, halfway through our Junior year? They've been interrupting our tree house time every twenty minutes with dumb excuses."

"Ice cream is not a dumb excuse," Blaine said after swallowing his bite of pie and ice cream. "It's the  _best_  excuse."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean though, right?"

"I do. I think after Burt came by asking to borrow your copy of Vogue when it wasn't even near Christmas or your birthday, I knew something was going on."

"It's almost as though they're afraid we're out here making out or something."

"We should," Blaine blurted out.

Kurt sucked in a breath, "What?"

"We, uh, should… make out?" Blaine repeated tentatively, a blush spreading across his cheeks while he tried to look anywhere but at Kurt. "Or not," he said quickly when Kurt didn't reply. "Pretending I never said that is okay too."

"What if…" Kurt took a fortifying breath. "What if I don't want to pretend you never said anything?"

Blaine's head shot up, his eyes running over Kurt's face as though ensuring this wasn't a joke. "Does that mean you'd be, ah," he glanced down at Kurt's mouth and bit his own lip lightly, "you'd be interested in, um, kissing - me?"

"I've been interested in kissing you since I  _met_  you Blaine. I just didn't realize it until that stupid day when you broke your wrist and I was so damn worried about you, yet all I wanted to do was kiss you."

"When I showed up at the tree house on my 13th birthday to find the whole place decked out in streamers and posters, I wanted to kiss you the moment I opened the door."

"And you still want to kiss me now?" Kurt asked nervously.

"Even during that week that I dated John, you were the one I wanted to kiss," Blaine agreed.

"Don't you dare even mention that week right now, Blaine," Kurt glared.

"How about I just shut up and kiss you now," Blaine asked, blushing at his words, but keeping his gaze steady.

"That's the best idea you've had all day," Kurt grinned, leaning forward a little. Blaine beamed and promptly closed the distance between them, sliding his hand around the back of Kurt's neck to urge him closer as he deepened the kiss. After several long moments they both pulled back, staring at each other in happy surprise.

"Well that was-" Kurt started.

"Yeah," Blaine frantically agreed before leaning in again to capture Kurt's lips between his. Kurt slid closer to him, sitting up on his knees for a better angle. As he leaned forward however, his hand ended up in covered in slime.

"Um, Blaine," he said, trying to pull away while Blaine whined and attempted to keep kissing him. "Blaine," he laughed. "I just need to go wash my hand or something, I stuck it in the pie by mistake."


End file.
